Lilith
by Peisinoe
Summary: Wir alle kennen Methos Vergangenheit mit den vier Reitern. Was aber, wenn das nicht die ganze Geschichte ist? Was wenn es eigentlich fünf Reiter gab und dieser letzte Reiter eigentlich eine Reiterin war?


_Dies ist das erste mal, dass ich Fanfiction schreibe, ich hoffe es gefällt Euch trotzdem. Über Reviews würde ich mich als Anfänger wirklich sehr freuen. _

_Außerdem suche ich dringend Beta-Leser, also wenn jemand Lust haben sollte, würde ich mich über eine Nachricht freuen._

_Sorry this is all in German but I am currently working on an English version – it's only harder to translate than I thought ;-)_

**Disclaimer**: Leider gehört mir weder Highlander, noch Methos... schade eigentlich…

**Lilith**

Prolog

1996

Rockmusik hämmerte aus den Lautsprechern an der Wand als ein scheinbar junger Mann – von seinem Äußeren her konnte er nicht älter als 30 sein – sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch fallen ließ und nach einer Dose Bier griff, die neben dem Sofa stand.

Wochenende! Methos räkelte sich genüsslich und trank einen Schluck. Nicht dass er während der Woche besonders viel zu tun hatte – wenn man einmal vom Babysitten bei MacLeod absah und es konnte schon verdammt harte Arbeit sein, den Highlander davor zu bewaren, seinen Kopf zu verlieren – aber trotz allem liebte Methos seine Wochenenden, die seiner Meinung nach eine der besten Erfindungen der letzten 2000 Jahre waren. Gleich nach dem Bier natürlich! Methos griff nach einem großen, etwas mitgenommenen aussehenden Buch – bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass es in sumerischer Keilschrift geschrieben war – und versank in der Lektüre.

Hätte jemand in diesem Moment durch die Fenster des Hauses in das geschmackvoll aber etwas minimalistisch eingerichtete Wohnzimmer gesehen, nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass der junge Mann auf dem Sofa, dessen Zehen im Takt der Musik wippten und der beim Lesen leise die Melodie mitsummte, ganz so als sei es das normalste auf der Welt, altsumerische Texte zu lesen und gleichzeitig Lieder von „The Who" zu summen, der älteste Mann der Welt war und seit über 5000 Jahren auf der Welt wandelte. Mögliche stille Beobachter wären wahrscheinlich auch entsetzt gewesen zu sehen, wie sich der so harmlos wirkende Mann sich mit einem Mal mit einem Ruck aufsetzte, angespannt in den Raum hineinzulauschen schien und mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ein Schwert unter dem Sofa hervorholte.

Methos fühlte das charakteristische Summen in seinem Kopf, das die Ankunft eines anderen Unsterblichen ankündigte und griff nach seinem Schwert. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Haustür. Wie immer in einer solchen Situation fühlte er das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschen und er überlegte blitzschnell, ob es vielleicht MacLeod war, der ihm einen abendlichen Besuch abstatten wollte. Auch Amanda war in der Stadt und wollte ihn wohlmöglich auf einen Drink in Joes Bar einladen.

Leise stand Methos auf, ging zur Tür und fluchte leise vor sich hin, warum er noch immer keinen Spion in seine Tür eingebaut hatte. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich an die Wand neben der Tür: „MacLeod? Bist du das?" Draußen blieb alles still.

„Amanda?"

Noch immer keine Antwort, aber weiterhin das untrügliche Summen in seinem Kopf, das ihm andeutete, dass ein Unsterblicher vor der Tür stand.

Methos wurde unbehaglich zumute und erwog die Möglichkeit, sich vorsichtig aus einem der Fenster im Wohnzimmer davonzumachen. Dann entschied er sich jedoch für den direkteren Weg, atmete tief durch, hob das Schwert an und riss mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Tür auf. Blitzschnell schoss sein Schwert nach vorne und machte nur wenige Millimeter vor der Kehle einer jungen Frau halt, die vor seiner Tür gewartet hatte.

Die Frau sah mit erhobenen Augenbrauen auf sein Schwert, nicht im Geringsten von dessen Nähe zu ihrer Kehle beunruhigt. Dann blickten kühle grüne Augen zu ihm auf und Methos glaubte von einem Hammer mitten in den Magen getroffen zu sein.

„Lilith."

Die junge Frau lächelte und schob Methos Schwert von sich, das er noch immer dicht an ihre Kehle gepresst hielt. Methos ließ sie gewähren und der Klang ihrer Stimme schien ihn um fast 4000 in der Zeit zurück zu katapultieren.

„Methos. Wie schön zu sehen, dass sich dein Willkommensgruß in den letzten 4000 Jahren nicht verändert hat!"


End file.
